1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutlery and, more specifically, to a cutting tool having a pair of pivoted handles, one of which carries a blade and the other of which defines a semi-circular anvil or cradle for receiving and supporting the article to be cut. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cutting tool for cutting flexible plastic pipe or conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting tools for cutting cylindrical objects such as flexible plastic pipe or conduit, are generally known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 331,787 to Harlow, 589,101 to Scholes, 717,800 to Bell, 1,524,196 to Mayhew, 4,084,317 to Nakamura et al., 4,092,774 to Watts, and 4,094,064 to Nishikawa et al.